


jealousy

by lezz1e



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Family Drama, Family Feels, Jealousy, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: "Violet! Fishing! Fishing!" AJ shouts from outside the room, the sound of his tiny feet jumping up and down making Violet laugh. Her head shaking slightly as she noticed Clementine's annoyed expression, a hand smoothing across Clementine's cheek."Give me one sec, AJ," Violet replies, wriggling out of Clementine's arms.





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is a HUGE mess but i wanted to write something after the last ep!! its lazy too iuheriuhfhrth also like warning for spoilers!!

Violet's nose is sweaty against Clementine's, sticky and cold and smelly. Her hands dry against Clementine's cheeks, the long broken nails tickling at her skin. Deep inhales of her breath rancid, mixing with Clementine's own disgusting breath. 

Clementine nuzzles into her, the sweat and stench of them both blending and creating a smell worse than Rosie. Her hands wrapping around Violet, trying to get more of her into her arms.  

"It's funny. I don't know what nice breath smells like anymore," Violet says, her cold feet pressing at Clementine's legs underneath the covers, a graceful smile pulling across her face as Clementine grimaced but pulled Violet even closer.  

"You trying to tell me I have bad breath?" Clementine says, her eyes opening slowly- calm, peaceful, safe and Violet wishes they had a camera. To capture the beauty of Clementine, slowly waking as Violet's cradled in her arms. 

To capture the beauty of Clementine.   
"Yeah, you do," Violet teases, her eyes fluttering closed, her head tilted upwards slightly as Clementine kissed her. Neither of them caring about each other's breath, sweat, cracked lips, sharp nails accidentally scratching- neither of them caring about nothing but how loved they felt in each other's arms, how good it felt to kiss and how good it was to be together. 

Clementine kisses her once more before pulling Violet into a hug, Violet pecking her neck sweetly. Clementine's arms wrapping around her back, her chin resting on top of Violet's head. 

"You too," Clementine replies, drawing pictures on Violet's back. 

"Violet! Fishing! Fishing!" AJ shouts from outside the room, the sound of his tiny feet jumping up and down making Violet laugh. Her head shaking slightly as she noticed Clementine's annoyed expression, a hand smoothing across Clementine's cheek. 

"Give me one sec, AJ," Violet replies, wriggling out of Clementine's arms. 

Clementine can't help but frown as Violet places her crutches beside the bed- she wanted to spend a little more time with her. 

* * *

 

"You're back," Clementine says, a warm fuzzy feeling seeping deep in her stomach, a too wide smile fixated on her face. Her smile somehow getting wider as Violet smiled at her sweetly, her body stopping just in front of Clementine. 

"We're back," Violet says, her fingers playing with the sleeves of her jacket out of embarrassment, her eyes lightening up as Clementine points a finger to her own cheek and waits for Violet to oblige and kiss her there. 

Violet leans over quickly and presses a wet kiss to Clementine's cheek, her face blooming with colour as she realised how much salvia she'd transferred onto Clementine's skin. Her hand frantically wiping at her mouth. 

"Sorry-" Violet starts, a hand covering her face as Clementine stands and watches her adorable, flustered girlfriend apologise for no reason. Her heart feeling as if it was about to burst out of her chest, the urge to hold her hands burning in her chest. 

"Alright," AJ mutters and moves to tug on Violet's jacket, annoyance printed onto his face. 

"Aww Vi, you're taking up too much of Clem's time, look at him he's jealous!" Ruby comments, a pinkish colour spreading across her face as she starts laughing, a hand resting on AJ's shoulder. 

AJ pouts, his hands roughly shoving into his pockets. 

"I am not! I just! You're MY best friend!" AJ states, tugging onto Violet's jacket again. His eyes flicking to Clementine with annoyance. His outburst making everyone but Clementine stop for a second. The surprising information that AJ was jealous of Violet not Clementine, making them all pause and think for a second. 

Violet's whole body becoming a statue, shock carved onto her face before a huge smile blooms across her face with a look down to AJ still tugging at her jacket. 

"And she's MY girlfriend," Clementine says without skipping a beat, an assumed smile on her face. Her face softening as she glanced at Violet and AJ, her whole body feeling as if it was turning into jelly. 

AJ was so cute. 

Violet was so cute. 

Violet cared about AJ so much. 

AJ cared about Violet so much. 

How fucking cute? 

"Can't you share a little more evenly? You're always together and all I get it lookout and fishing!" AJ says, pouting a little more. A pleading look on his face, paired with a drooped lower lip- trying to persuade Clementine. 

"No can do, kiddo," Clementine states with a laugh, her laugh getting louder as AJ pouted even more and Violet smiled a lot more. 


End file.
